Godmother
Godmother is a special title given to those magic users who are chosen by the Maiden Goddess to locate and assist Cinderellas throughout the world. They are not to be confused with the Godmothers encountered in Curse of Briar Rose, who are godmothers in the more traditional sense. History The practice of Godmothers was begun by the Maiden Goddess, who sought a way to assist pure-hearted maidens in the world. She chose equally pure-hearted magic users to serve as her presence on the earthly realm. They were to find Cinderellas, pure maidens, and help them however they could, using their magical skills and the Magic Glass Wand that she gave them. This tradition went on for centuries, with countless Cinderellas around the world being helped by a small succession of Godmothers, all of which expressed their magic in unique ways. However, when one of those Godmothers turned evil due to her own hardship, the Maiden Goddess revoked the Magic Glass Wand and ended the practice of Godmothers entirely. Cinderellas will continue to come into the world, although they are becoming rarer with time, but there will no longer be Godmothers in the world to seek them out and help them. Notable Godmothers * First Handmaiden (deceased) * Amelia (former, deceased) Relevant Parables Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess (from The Final Cinderella) Forbidden to directly interfere with the mortal world, the Maiden Goddess decided to choose a pure-hearted maiden with magical powers to act as her handmaiden. Upon her handmaiden, she bestowed the power to detect "Cinderellas" and gave her the Magic Glass Wand. With this powerful magical tool, the handmaiden could wield powerful magic. The handmaiden's primary duty is to seek out and aid "Cinderellas". In time her good deeds were known to all, and she came to be called "Godmother". After the first Godmother died, the Maiden Goddess chose another to take her place. Thus, the tradition has carried on to the present day. Each handmaiden expressed their magic in different ways. For example, one Godmother was skilled at dressmaking, so she liked to imbue her magic in the clothes she made. When the Maiden Goddess saw that the latest Godmother had turned evil, she took away the Godmother's powers and confiscated the Magic Glass Wand. In her disappointment at her handmaiden's betrayal, the Maiden Goddess vowed never to pick another handmaiden again. The First Handmaiden (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) The Sun and the Moon goddesses were two of the most powerful gods, but they had one weakness - dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon goddess made the nights cold and the Sun goddess blessed the morning with warm sunrays. With this they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water - the Maiden goddess. The Sun and Moon goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Gallery Godmother tree.jpg|Godmother Family Tree Mirror portal emblem.jpg|Mirror Portal Mechanism with Godmother Depiction goddess godmother statues.jpg|Cinderella and Godmother Statues godmother goddess engraving.jpg|Goddess and Godmother Engraving evil godmother parable.jpg|The Evil Godmother Parable Image handmaidens parable.jpg|Handmaidens of the Maiden Goddess Parable Image Maiden godmother wand.jpg|Statue Depicting the Bestowing of the Magic Glass Wand Details pertinent to the death of the godmother.jpg|Strange Document Entitled "Information pertinent to the Death of the Godmother" Category:Terminology Category:Godmothers Category:Affiliations Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella